heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Disguise Pen
The Disguise Pen was given to Serena by Luna, so she could disguise herself in order to complete a mission more easily. While she looks like the person she wants to be, she also apparently gains the knowledge of whoever she changes into. The Disguise Pen was used many times during the first arc of the manga and the first season of the anime, and mentioned only once in the third season of the anime by Sailor Venus. Appearance The Disguise Pen is a pink pen with a golden ring around its middle. On the top, it has a golden base with a golden piece that resembles a crown with small red gems around it, and a large red gem in the middle. In manga it is different from the style in the anime. In manga it has a cylinder form and form the other things it is the same as in anime. Transformations Manga A doctor *Chapter: Act 2 Ami - Sailor Mercury *Reason: To infiltrate the Crystal Seminar. A stewardess *Chapter: Act 3 Rei - Sailor Mars *Reason: To boost her confidence and get aboard the cursed bus. A princess *Chapter: Act 4 Kamenbutoukai - Masquerade *Reason: To infiltrate Princess Diamond's embassy party. A groom *Chapter: Act 5 Makoto - Sailor Jupiter *Reason: To confuse a Youma. A Mugen Gakuen student *Chapter: Act 24 Mugen 1 - Yokan *Reason: To infiltrate the Mugen Gakuen. A Board member *Short Story: Kaguya-Hime no Koibito *Reason: To get into the hospital room. Anime 1. A musician *Episode: Protect the Melody of Love! Serena is a Cupid *Reason: To follow Yusuke Amade into an adults only club. 2. A doctor *Episode: Is the Genius Girl a Youma? Brainwashing School of Terror *Reason: To infiltrate the Crystal Seminar. 3. A bus attendant *Episode: Cursed Buses! Fire Scout Mars Appears *Reason: To boost her confidence and get aboard the cursed bus. 4. A photographer *Episode: I Want a Boyfriend Too! A Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship *Reason: To sneak aboard the ship. 5. A bride *Episode: Dream of a Pure White Dress! Serena Becomes a Bride *Reason: To infiltrate the wedding dress contest. 6. A princess *Episode: Romance Under the Moon! Serena's First Kiss *Reason: To infiltrate Princess Dia's embassy party. 7. A sailor *Episode: Sailor Venus' Past! Mina's Tragic Love *Reason: To give her the skills to pilot a speed boat and get away from Papillon. 8. A fortune teller *Episode: Grandpa Goes Crazy! Raye's in Jeopardy *Reason: To try and hook up Raye and Yuuichirou. 9. A kindergarten teacher *Episode: Targeted Kindergarten Kids! Venus' Great Performance *Reason: To get aboard a school bus. 10. Sailor Moon (Mina) *Episode: The Pure Heart Stolen! Serena's Biggest Crisis *Reason: To stop Kaorinite, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune from believing Serena was Sailor Moon. 11. A radio announcer *Episode: Mysterious Sleeping Illness! Protect the Girls' Hearts in Love *Reason: To get past the radio station guard. Fun fact: Because the musician had green hair, the sailor disguise is definately the only one that did not make it into the english adaptations. Sorry number seven. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Good Magic Category:Light Forms Category:Heroic Symbolism